1. Field
The present disclosure relates generally to communication, and more specifically to techniques for supporting emergency calls.
2. Background
Wireless communication networks are widely deployed to provide various communication services such as voice, video, packet data, messaging, broadcast, and so on. These wireless networks may be multiple-access networks capable of supporting communication for multiple users by sharing the available network resources. Examples of such multiple-access networks include Code Division Multiple Access (CDMA) networks, Time Division Multiple Access (TDMA) networks, Frequency Division Multiple Access (FDMA) networks, and Orthogonal FDMA (OFDMA) networks.
Wireless networks typically support communication for users that have service subscriptions with these networks. A service subscription may be associated with information for security, routing, quality of service (QoS), billing, and so on. The subscription-related information may be used to establish calls with a wireless network.
A user may place an emergency voice call with a wireless network that may or may not be a home network with which the user has service subscription. A major challenge is to route the emergency call to an appropriate Public Safety Answering Point (PSAP) that can service the call. This may entail obtaining an interim position estimate for the user and determining the proper PSAP based on the interim position estimate. The problem is compounded if the user is roaming and/or has no service subscription with any network.
There is therefore a need in the art for techniques to support emergency calls.